Love At First sight
by CoolcatCXZ
Summary: This is a story of naruto and a new ninja and stuff '.'


**_I do not own Naruto and never will cuz i will just make everyone hate it now enjoy_**

Naruto and Sakura where walking down the street,they had just come from there previous mission.A **GIRL** was walking towards them,Naruto stopped her and asked "Hey girl with the really blond hair! Who are you?" She replied,"I am Jade Hitana are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto got confused on how she knew his name and yelled," HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Sakura mumbled " God Naruto you such a pain -.-" Jade replied angrily " Whats your problem just cuz i know your stupid name you gotta yell about it DAMMIT Kakashi Sensei was right about you! Your such a pain!"Sakura and Naruto both stopped and looks at Jade for a while."Well your just gonna stand there and watch me or come with me to ma'lady?"Jade said, Sakura and Naruto stopped **STARING **and followed her.

Once they where there they knocked then entered,inside the room was kakashi sensei,ma'lady and Asuma asked "What are we doing here Grandma Sunade and who is she?" Lady Sunade answered " Your all here because Jade here is your new partner,since Psy left and sasuke left your one man short so i brought in Jade to be your partner,Jade introduce yourself in detail please." " Sure ma'lady, I'm Jade Hitana and i am a junjuriki I poses the power of the 12 tails as you idiots may see that i have very blond hair and really pink eyes and stokes on my face that look like whiskers,well this is all because my jinjuriki is one of a cat so i poses ears and a tail also but i have a jutsu that hides it and you Naruto I am soo much more powerful than you" "What this **FOOL** is part of our team now!? WAAAAAAAAAAH?" "She is much more powerful than you and Sasuke combined so i will shut that mouth if i where you! You are dismissed!" "Yess ma'lady"they all replied ,like damn she is soo powerful like she can take over the world why isnt she hokage?

Naruto,Sakura and Jade decided to get to know each other more well mostly Naruto cuz Naruto has a crush on her :3 and everyone knows Naruto doesn't usually crush on girls, she noticed it because of the way he looked at her but damn she is hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttt havent you seen whats she's been wearing like damn! she's basically half naked with that short top and short pants she wears its like she wants to be sexy but her friend Brianna is a total different person in one way she's just shorter,there basically copies but Brianna is darker and much more impatient but she has a thing for Naruto when she finds out that he likes her best friend she's gonna want to kill both of them.

Jade starts to wonder around the Leaf village and Hinata folllows her."Umm,hi Jade,umm i heard that Naruto likes you, ugh is it true?"Hinata asked."Well yeah i guess he does have a thing for do you ask? and whats your name again? U-U" "Hinata... and oh just dont break Naruto's heart ok?" she says while tears start running down her eyes as she runs away."Hinata wait!" Jade shouted. She then just stared at her running away and then went to find was laying back under a tree just relaxing."NARUTO!" Jade shouted,Naruto jumped out of his position and answered " What do you want Jade '.'" "I want you to stop liking me,look just say yes Hinata loves you too much soo i think its best that your with her not me.." "I know she likes me but i love you more and i will always love you until the end" Jade stared at him as he rose to his feet and went right up to her **HE KISSED HER ON DA LIPS OMG! Hinata and Sakura are gonna be sooo pissed off '.'**

"But Naruto..."said Jade as Naruto grasped her,"Shhhhhhhh. Don't you wanna have fun" he said with a grin on his then just poofed away to his they arrived at Naruto's house he slammed her on the bed ,he then ripped off her shirt and threw it on the floor ,she took off his shirt and they started making out them making out turned into sex took off his shorts and his massive dick was just hanging there as Jade took off her pants and shoved his massive beauty into her as she screamed."Ohh Naruto too big ..""Hmm your soo tight i'm enjoying this"He started fucking her really hard and the pain she felt started turning into started fucking her very fast and hard."I'm about to cum for you Jade"

All of his cum went into her mouth "hmm taste good" "I can fuck you forever if you'll accept me."Jade nodded as she looked at her watch "Oh no Naruto-kun where suppose to be going on a mission in the next five minutes!" "Oh yeah we got soo carried away that I forgot,let'hurry and get dressed""We can't go anywhere smelling like this we need to take a shower I need to especially,I look like shot mess because of you ""Well how the hell do you expect us to look fabulous after what we did !" " I'm in the shower ""Well how asuppose to bathe ?""Shut up and come"

They both then started bathing and Naruto was watching Jade bathe and admiring her body "What the hell do you think you doing!"**PUNCH** "Sorry -'-" "Naruto! Your late for our mission have you even seen Jade anywhere I can't seem to find her at her apartment" said Sakura. " Ugh coming Sakura! Jade go hide fast don't let her see you she'll die"

Jade wrapped her towel around her,grabbed her clothes and dashed out the opens the door for Sakura "Hey Sakura I'm almost done you can wait a while?" said Naruto


End file.
